


A Visit To A Summer Home

by PortableEndzone



Series: Life Beyond Maidenhood [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 73 Questions Inspired, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortableEndzone/pseuds/PortableEndzone
Summary: Pyrrha's vacation is interrupted by a show wanting to have her interviewed on it. And while she's okay with it, the twist is not what she expected. But it is a fun one indeed.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Life Beyond Maidenhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787059
Kudos: 15





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend wanting to roleplay a 73 Questions scenario with some added sex. I've changed up just a little of our roleplay and expanded on a few details.

Pyrrha Nikos stretched out her arms as she listened to her parents and manager talk about an opportunity she’d been offered. It was for that show A la mode… specifically the Sombre edition. She hadn’t skipped out on reading the contract as they had, so sitting near the three adults, the recently renamed Invincible Woman thought this was going to be a weird way to experience something new. Her third year at Beacon had ended not long ago and her return home had been met with much family time. But this was a very lucrative sounding opportunity. The redhead had no chance to decline since her manager was so enthusiastic and had already said yes.

...oh, this would eat up the end of her vacation entirely. Why would they need two weeks to film this?! While her parents were more looking forward to Pyrrha being on another magazine cover, the youngest redhead in the room thought it would be a very odd time. And here in her summer home too, seeing as her family’s home was far too small and in Argus for this. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about any consequences, she’d been to a doctor alongside Nora before coming to visit her parents. What was the Valkyrie up to? Probably having some fun with Jaune and Ren…

lbmlbmlbm

It had been two weeks since Pyrrha had signed up for A la mode Sombre. And tomorrow was the day. She’d been doing some cleaning when the doorbell rang. Curious who could be here, she opens it up to find a man just as tall as her. His purple hair was done casually to the side, while his yellow eyes reminded the redhead of someone. “Hello, Miss Nikos. I am Kutomba Zambarau, from A la mode Sombre.”

He hands her his business card. “And I wanted to extend to you my thanks for having the crew and myself over for the interview. Which was my reason for coming here, too.” The man with a slightly more artificial tan than Pyrrha’s own more recently darker shade nods to himself. “I don’t know if anyone else has asked, but we are willing to put you in a normal episode of A la mode if you’re not willing to do all that Sombre entails.”

Kutomba waves a hand at himself. “Part of which is me. I’m going to be your interviewer tomorrow, but if you’d rather not have me in your bed…”

Pyrrha looks him up and down. Through the tight pants and shirt, he wasn’t bad looking. And while she had doubts about the hair at first, his eyebrows and the tail which swung idly behind him told a different story. Naturally that color it seemed, as regal as anything could be made. And the face that housed those eyebrows and the yellow eyes, it was clear this man was good. “Thank you, Mr. Zambarau, but I am fine with doing an episode of Sombre. I made sure my boyfriend was fine with it, and my parents told me I was old enough to make my own decisions long ago.”

Her green orbs smiled at the lion, along with her lips. “Would you like me to wear anything in particular tomorrow? It didn’t say in the contract, so I wanted to know if A la mode or yourself had any preference.”

Kutomba certainly did, but it wasn’t allowed to start that way. “Mm… something casual is best. Easy to move in, and take off. Let the watchers know you’re just as mortal as anyone else before we get to the dirty stuff.” He brings a hand up, tapping his neck near the bottom. “And if you have a choker of any kind, that would be a personal request for you to wear it.

“Since you’ll be taking part, I have one last business question to ask. There are two formats we can go with, Miss Nikos. On--”

“Please. Call me Pyrrha.” She brings a hand up to cover her lips with her fingers. “We will be getting very well acquainted… Kutomba.”

He grins. “Pyrrha. One format is that you can keep your clothes on through the Q&A bit and give us a show of stripping at the end before we go at it. Or you can strip bit by bit as we go through the house. Which sounds better to you?”

The redhead thought about that. The choker was an interesting request, but come to think of it, Yang had let her borrow a shirt that fit quite well for that accessory. As for the format options… “Let’s go with the second one. Most of the episodes of this I saw did the tease. I’d like to go against the curve.”

Kutomba let out a chuckle at that. “A fan yourself? Wonderful! This’ll be my first episode here in Mistral, and I look forward to it. And that will be quite appreciated by our fans. And myself.” He holds a hand out to Pyrrha and the two shake. He was not Huntsman, but it was still firm. Nor was his Aura unlocked, she felt. “I and the crew will come by around the afternoon if that’s alright with you?”

After agreeing, Pyrrha watched as Kutomba headed for the car he’d parked just outside her driveway. His tail didn’t wave around, but she could see from the curl and lift he was happy with the talk. Smiling and anticipating tomorrow with some rubbing thighs, the Champion closes the door and turns to finish her cleaning. And count the places she’d be taking the crew around.

The lion Faunus that sat in his car was quite happy. As he heads back to the hotel, he thinks on what to do tomorrow. Along with the Scroll call he’d be having with his boss.  _ ‘Going to be a fun time, that’s for sure. And I managed to get the guys to slip in that bit about my season coming into effect. I wonder what Pyrrha will look like when vacation’s over?’ _ As that idea went through his head, Kutomba hummed a pleasant tune to himself. It was looking a lot like an early Winter Gifting Season for him…

lbmlbmlbm

Tomorrow morning saw Pyrrha doing a little bit of last minute cleaning. Dishes were put away, her bed was made, the guest bed and desk were dusted, and… okay. Everything looked good. Her outfit was pretty nice too, if not something she’d normally wear even for a date night. Still, he’d said casual and so she was. Then the doorbell rang. She could hear some voices just beyond it. Well, A voice, but still.

Going over and opening the front door, she gave the cameras a winning smile. “Hello! It’s good to see you.” She welcomed them in like a friend rather than a bunch of strangers, something Pyrrha had gotten used to from past interviews and copied from watching a few more episodes of Sombre last night.

Kutomba was one of the first people in and had just finished telling the viewers they’d enjoy this episode’s star. “Pyrrha Nikos! Hello again, and thank you for coming on A la mode  _ Sombre _ . We are so glad to have you here.” He looks around the place, before settling his yellow eyes back on her. And when he’d said casual, this was certainly not what he’d expected. But the lion could certainly appreciate it all. Pyrrha had put on a black pleated skirt that ended mid thigh, black leggings with black and white sneakers. The Spartan had her tiara on as well as her chained earrings. Her red hair was also done in the typical ponytail she was famous for. What really stood out was the choker, her usual one worn to fight, that was paired with a grey shirt that had written in red capital letters “SNAP MY CHOKER! ;P”

He himself was wearing shorts today, along with a buttoned down shirt, both meant to accent his tanned skin and purple fur tuft on his tail. His shoes were meant for moving around, laced loosely. He’d take them off when they entered the bedroom later.

The lion wasn’t too sure what the audience or his crew thought of the text that drew attention away  _ from _ said choker… but he liked it. Gave the warrior girl a more down-to-Remnant feeling. Kutomba brought his attention back to the here and now though. Fantasizing could be saved for after. ... _ well _ after all this. “As Mistral’s only four time champion in the last couple decades, you must have quite the deep pockets to afford a place like this. Was this all bought with your winnings?”

**Question 1.**

**Was this all bought with winnings?**

She shakes her head. “Not at all. The tournament winnings were nice, but I actually bought this summer home with my earnings from Pumpkin Pete’s royalties. They do sell like hotcakes, after all.” Pyrrha tried not to frown considering she was still under contract and would be for… the next four years, at least. “Though I’m not sure I’d say Pete is my favorite among those characters.”

Kutomba tilts his head. Good, he could get the questions he was contractually obligated to ask out of the real early. And pretty naturally too. “Is that so? Then who is your favorite from Pete’s Playhouse? I’m a Choco Charlie fan, myself.”

**Question 2.**

**Who is your favorite character from Pete’s Playhouse (plus favorite cereal)?**

Pyrrha taps her chin. “I think Wheaty Willow is my favorite.” It took a lot for her to not roll her green eyes. Even that whole wheat choice was pretty bad. Ugh.

The Champion waves an arm, leading the crew into the living room. While the kitchen might have made sense, there was an order to this that she’d planned out. As she sat on her couch, the lion moves in next to her. He hated ruining the shot, but he had to come on camera for a few minutes before the final scene. “We aren’t interrupting any homework from Beacon, are we? You are a third year student, going into your fourth after this summer.”

**Question 3.**

**How’s your homework?**

She shakes her head, red ponytail swishing a little bit on the couch. The cameraman moves around, taking in the very nice furniture and wallpaper, the plush carpet and decorations lining the walls and coffee table. Pyrrha’s answer to this didn’t require being aimed right at her after all. “I finished it in the first week of vacation, you aren’t interrupting anything. And it was pretty easy too, though that might just be me.”

As Kutomba gives a short laugh at that, he moves a hand. The lion was close enough to the young woman to start rubbing her back… with a hand right under her shirt. As naturally as could be, the camera was brought back up to face the pair after Pyrrha let the tension in her body relax. They’d be doing much more than this later on. Best she got used to it now.

“Been doing any tournaments during this free time, Pyrrha? Or are you still done with the circuit?”

**Question 4.**

**Fought any tournaments?**

She shakes her head, breath hitching a little. “No-o-o. Well, yes. But I couldn’t get to the championship for it. I applied too late for that.” Pyrrha smiles a little while feeling the older man’s hand on her skin. He didn’t go too far up or down, so that was nice. But how long would that last?

The interviewer nods at that. “Let’s bring the topics closer to home. Or, to home.”

**Question 5.**

**What’s your favorite room in the house?**

That brought a smile to her face. “That’d be the balcony up in the master bedroom. My bedroom, actually. My parents and the friends I’ve brought stay in the guest bedroom since they all agreed this is my home, so as the master of it…” Pyrrha gives a light chuckle. Which made her shirt jiggle a tiny bit.

Kutomba brought his hand further up her back, curious about something. Oh, that was some nice material on this bra. Now…

The redhead gained some red cheeks as he gave the band a light tug. Nothing opened, but this was the first time the world got to know: Pyrrha Nikos had some very nice tits. Even in a well fitting shirt and bra, they jiggled almost like water balloons. THAT was certainly caught on camera!

**Question 6.**

**What’s the view like on that balcony?**

“Oh, uhm, you ca-an see a great view of the beach. It overlooks the white sand, the water, and it has an amazing view of the mainland.” Talking got her to calm down from the showcase of how being a strong fighter had not impacted her body in too many ways besides the visible muscles on her arms and barely concealed ones in her stockings.

**Question 7.**

**What’s something you like to tell your friends?**

Pyrrha’s blush was down, but even as the man kept rubbing, she moved a little closer to him. Their legs touched now, and he had much more freedom on her back. “Um… I don’t really hav--oh. I tend to say I’m sorry a lot. Does that count?”

Kutomba nods. “It does indeed. And it is quite unexpected. You seem so confident on the battlefield. Does that not extend to social situations?”

**Question 8.**

**Are you socially awkward?**

She nods now. “I’m afraid it doesn’t. Or didn’t, at least. I grew up basically in the arena. Even with all the parties my parents took me to for the fighters and with some companies, I was not a very good conversationalist when I was younger.”

Pyrrha was not as bad as her leader/boyfriend or Ruby. But she certainly wasn’t the butterfly like Yang or exuberant in nearly all things like Nora. And certainly not the premiere societal manipulator Weiss was. This redhead was closer to Blake and Ren, really. She could talk when she had to, but if there was a nice corner to stand in instead…

That made sense to Kutomba. Who would be as a kid? “I understand. What’s the biggest challenge your social awkwardness presented to you?”

**Question 9.**

**What’s the biggest challenge your social awkwardness presented to you?**

That got Pyrrha to laugh. “Oh, that? Probably getting my boyfriend.” She smirked a little. “Brothers, I was so unsure about how to talk to him about my feelings. He was much more awkward than me, too. It took a year before I actually managed to get together with him.”

Kutomba gives his own smirk. “Sounds like he’s quite the lucky fellow. What made you grab him and tell Beacon you were off the market?”

**Question 10.**

**How did you go about getting a boyfriend?**

She laughed a little at that. “It was a little silly, honestly. We were doing a project in the library together. After a year of beating around the bush, I just decided to woman up and tell him. And that’s the end of that.” Remembering Jaune’s face when she did it just made the redhead laugh more. Though she also noticed Kutomba was rubbing his calf against hers, the movement not clearly seen on camera even with it in front of them.

The purple-haired man tilts his head a little. He’d been rubbing her back some and hadn’t pulled the bra stunt again. Rather, Kutomba was bringing his hand lower now as he asked another question. “I see. What does your boyfriend think of you doing a shoot like this?”

**Question 11.**

**What is your boyfriend’s opinion about this episode?**

Pyrrha smiled again. “Well, he was fine with it.” She looks straight at Kutomba’s yellow eyes. “This is just business, after all. And… we’re in a slightly open relationship. Jaune and I swing with our teammates. He’s done Nora and Ren before. And so have I.”

That drew a whistle from the lion’s lips. “Really? Team JNPR is in quite a loving relationship! That must be crushing some people’s hearts!” He laughs a little at that thought. Meanwhile, one of the crew choked on air while another fist pumped like they’d just heard their favorite team won a game. “What started that?”

**Question 12.**

**What started your polyamorous relationship?**

Pyrrha brings a hand up to her cheek, sighing in amused remembrance. “If you must know, it was because Nora got drunk one night. And started making out with me. And then Jaune. One thing led to another and we had our first foursome.” She wouldn’t forget how nice it was, along with how fun they all agreed it had been. But the circumstances leading up to it were certainly not ones she liked repeating.

Kutomba nods. “Well, that is certainly food for thought. But I think we should go looking around some. Your house is much more than this lovely living room after all.” As the pair got up to head to the kitchen, Pyrrha leaving her sneakers behind next to the couch, the camera takes a moment to look over the fine leather furniture, the flat screen TV on the wall, the fireplace nearby and some of the knick-knacks on it. “Hey!” The camera turns around, almost like a pet dog being called. “Get over here!” The cameraman grins as he jogs over, the view bouncing with him. The lion shakes his head a little before heading to the table.

He thanks Pyrrha for the can of iced coffee, seeing as Mistral was still quite hot even with the AC on and cool air from the sea so close. Kutomba would be better off with this. Though that wasn’t to say he and the rest of the crew hadn’t been agog when they saw she brought it over just with her Semblance of Polarity, without touching the fridge door or the cans themselves.

**Question 13.**

**What do you like to drink for fun?**

Pyrrha thought over that question. She was drinking some FIEND right now, but… “I’m rather a fan of a drink from Western Mistral. Boba. The fruity ones in particular.”

**Question 14.**

**What do you like most about traveling? Besides boba.**

The redhead hummed in thought at that. What did she like about traveling? “...learning about the cultures where I go. Not just the big things, but how does a town handle their markets? What’s the local history like? Museums and places like that, festivals. Those are where I like to go when I’m somewhere new.” She smiled at that, green eyes sparkling with the thought of all the places she’d been.

Kutomba’s yellow eyes were curious and mischievous at hearing that. “Quite exciting to hear. I’ve seen a few changes between here and Southern Mistral myself.” He glances around. The camera was placed such that only Pyrrha was in the shot, if a little off center. “Do you have anything in particular you like to look for? Perhaps the boys in town?” He gives her a light smirk while slumping down a little. “And yes, that is fifteen and sixteen together.”

**Questions 15 and 16.**

**What do you like to see in a new town? The boys, maybe?**

Pyrrha shook her head at that. “Not really. Our open relationship only lets others in even for one night when we all agree. And much as I’ve seen some handsome men, I’m not always in the mood for them. Normally I just go looking for the food, the stories, the music… Dancing is fun too.”

Kutomba nods at that. He brings a foot up and starts to rub his shoe against Pyrrha’s leg. If not for his darned laces, he’d have taken the shoes off himself at the front, but that would’ve taken too much time. The redhead blinks and glances down.

What was… oh. Well, that seemed a little silly. And she didn’t want too many feet trucking dirt into the upstairs area, so Pyrrha figured while he seemed playful, she’d start to unlace the lion’s shoes. That got him to look confused for a second before smiling at the redhead. He hadn’t thought she’d be this courteous when he decided to play a game.

**Question 17.**

**Were there any food or ingredients you wanted to bring back but couldn’t?**

That got her to think a little. “Oh, gosh. The spicy food from Vacuo, I think. Not like the spice here but I mean the hot stuff. We don’t cultivate too many hot peppers here in Mistral.”

Kutomba nods at that and removes his foot from the shoe now that she’d undone it all. He brings his other foot up and takes his sock off the free foot. “I understand that. The food in Vacuo is quite good though I need to adjust very slowly whenever I visit.” He laughs a bit.

**Question 18.**

**How's the tournament cycle now that you're in Beacon?**

Pyrrha shrugged. “Slim to none. The only time I get to take part in tournaments these days is when I’m on summer and winter breaks.”

Kutomba lowers his second freed foot. Green eyes glance down as she puts his shoes together next to her chair. “That makes sense.”

**Question 19.**

**What do you dislike the most about tournaments?**

“When people would immediately forfeit.” That brought out a frown. It was the worst she’d allow on this, even if a different expression is what Pyrrha wanted to use. So much wasted potential in those days…

Kutomba nods, taking off his other sock. “Right, in an interview before Beacon you said those matches could have been called byes for all the effort you and your opponent put into them. We looked forward to a lot of them as well! But at least you never had a free ride up to finals.”

The lion starts to knead at Pyrrha’s knees and the bottom of her thighs with his feet. But it wasn’t just random rubbing. No, he was trying to help her with room-by-room stripping. Her stockings would be coming down if he could just… get a grip on them.

**Question 20.**

**What was your hardest fight to win?**

Pyrrha thought on that more than the toes on her legs. She definitely couldn’t say fighting against Cinder the Fall Maiden on top of a broken Beacon Headmaster’s Office and managed to get magic from it. She’d be labeled crazy for it! So instead, she goes with something much more believable and that actually happened outside the public eye. “A battle I had between myself and two members of Team RWBY at the same time.”

Kutomba raises an eyebrow. “They have made good showings in their two Vytal Festivals and most of their missions, even as students still. Hm… Daughters of a major Huntsman and Huntresses, and leaders of two opposing political factions.” Okay, if he could just… progress! He had a hold of the stocking materials. Setting down his empty can, he asked his question before focusing on his actions.

**Question 21.**

**What was it like making friends with such high profile people?**

The Champion reaches down, helping him take her stockings off once she realized what Kutomba was trying to do. The redhead smiled at him. “Well, I was actually more popular than any of them by the time we all joined Beacon. It was pretty normal for me… though Weiss was a little pushy.”

The lion is quiet as he pulls off Pyrrha’s stockings, the young woman lifting her hips a little and looking more like she’s just adjusting her sitting than having an article of clothing taken off. With her legs straight out, it allowed the man to use his hands to finish taking her stockings off completely. Kutomba also used the moment to tickle her feet, prompting some giggling from the green-eyed girl.

**Question 22.**

**Is there anything you’d like to tell your fans?**

Pyrrha smiles at that. “To tell my fans? The same thing my boyfriend believes in. Follow your dreams.”

He smiles at that, finding it nice to hear but damn was that an empty platitude to hear from a Huntress. “I believe it is time for another venue change. Lead the way, Pyrrha.”

She nods and gets up. “It is a tour of my house while you get to know me after all. Come on.” There’s a short look around her kitchen, but the food prep area didn’t go anywhere. Heading back through the dining room, the cameraman follows Pyrrha and Kutomba to the gym. Most of the crew had been very surprised that she stood up missing the black leg coverings. It allowed them to see quite the enticing view of the redhead’s legs and just how strong they were. Her normal boots covered them almost completely, so this was quite the treat for everyone. Certain future viewers more than most.

The camera takes a moment to pan over the gym, showing off the cameraman who waves in the mirror before turning to focus on Pyrrha and Kutomba in a section that was not going to show the small crew who were running this. The lion had moved a yoga ball to sit on it, while the Champion waited for the cameraman to look at her before sitting down. With just the skirt on, it was a tease of what was to come as she crossed her legs. Though he wasn’t sure if she even knew about that aspect and was instead just finding a comfortable way to sit on the weight bench.

**Question 23.**

**What all is in this home gym of yours?**

Her green eyes give a little sparkle as she looks around. “Well, I have a sauna and pool over there. The treadmill is behind the camera. And over here are the weight machines. I don’t use that yoga ball much though.”

Kutomba raises an eyebrow and gives it a little bounce. “No? It is quite firm. Well, given your open relationship with your teammates, I’m going to assume that there have been some spicy times in here?”

**Question 24.**

**Have you had sex with your team in the home gym?**

Pyrrha blushed, fiddling with her hair. Sharing all these details with a stranger was one thing, but the fact it was being filmed was something else. “Yes, we have. Nora and I were on the floor, but she was under me while I was on my hands and knees. Ren took me while Jaune took her.”

\-------------

_ Elsewhere, Nora finishes licking Jaune before pausing. Her man behind her also took a moment between one thrust and the next. The three all felt a bit of embarrassment, but they didn’t know why. _

\-------------

The lion grins at that. “Oh? That might break some hearts too. Some of your fans have definitely said that they’d like to be stepped on by you, but others think you’d be the time to be bent over… say, that bench you’re sitting on. Which would you say is more accurate?”

**Question 25.**

**Are you a top or a bottom?**

Pyrrha gave a short laugh at that, though she was still fiddling with her hair. “I like to think of myself as both, actually. I can be on top and dominating, but I also like to be on the bottom and submissive. Or however that can be switched around.”

Giving a sage nod, knowing that kind of life but preferring to be the one in charge when he could be, Kutomba watches Pyrrha as he asks his next question.

**Question 26.**

**If you had to choose, who among JNR is the better lover?**

Now there was a loaded question. Who did she enjoy sex with the most? It was something she’d thought about before. So Pyrrha did have an honest answer ready. “Nora. I like how all of them are with me, don’t get me wrong! But, a girl can know the best way to please another girl. And Nora knows how to do that! ...then again. After a couple years, I do too.”

Some of the crew had to stifle themselves from ruining the shoot. After all, the thought of the Invincible Woman with her teammate who even as a soon-to-be-fourth year student was considered a shortstack… It was quite powerful. One woman excused herself to a restroom. Stuck in the gym though, Kutomba saw a chance at continuing an interesting thread.

**Question 27.**

**Have you had any lovers outside public awareness before Beacon?**

Pyrrha shook her head. She looked directly at Kutomba as she answered this one, green on yellow. “No. I have not had any lovers prior to Beacon.”

A few of the cast was disappointed they didn’t have some nice gossip about the underaged antics of Pyrrha Nikos… at least before one of the crew gasped as a thought hit them. The redhead grinned a little as she saw someone understood. Just seconds after, the lion’s tail perked up as he hit on what that member thought of. “I see. Well… was Jaune your first?”

**Question 28.**

**Was Jaune Arc your first lover?**

She nods. “He was not my first. Or even my second. I had two lovers between first and second years.” And considering Pyrrha’s birthday was public knowledge, the crew had their scoop! She would’ve turned eighteen just days before Beacon started up again. As it was, the nineteen-year-old Champion’s birthday was just three weeks away now.

The lion nods. “And who were those two, Pyrrha?” He wondered how much time getting permission to use the pictures of the people she’d list off would add to the editing.

**Question 29.**

**Who were your first and second lovers?**

Smiling a little, Pyrrha turns her eyes aside. The green goes a little cloudy with remembrance. She expected the two men she was about to list wouldn’t mind. They were in very different circles than her, after all. “The first was at a party that I was at after my first year, but before dating Jaune. It was some gathering where celebrities went, I had to go for some publicity. I got a few drinks in me,” there was another gasp from a crew member but that didn’t stop her from keeping on, “and I ended up having sex with the rapper Li’l Speare. He was… adequate.”

Kutomba grins widely. Oh, that would just  _ burn _ the rapper’s cred to ash! Li’l Speare liked to style himself a ladies’ man and some women agreed, but if  _ Pyrrha Nikos _ thought the man was just an adequate first time at sex, well… “Go on.”

Her eyes turn back to Kutomba, though more to his perked tail than his face. “My second was a similar situation, though I was also horny before I got drunk. That time was a little like this, since it was a lion Faunus like yourself, by the name Herac. I think he’s a Huntsman-in-training in Mantle somewhere.”

Looking back at the crew, he got a double thumbs up. “Well, we certainly all know who Li’l Speare is! And… dang, Herac is quite the muscle man.” Kutomba drums his fingers on his chin. He turns his eyes down to her legs, and where they ended. Those hips had seen some more use than he’d expected, it seemed. “Would you want to fuck either of them again?”

**Question 30.**

**Would you sleep with Li’l Speare or Herac again?**

Pyrrha nods, looking at the pad he’d been handed and held up for her to see. Yeah, that was him. “He is. I could and did beat him in a couple matches, though he was a good fuck.” The redhead blushed as she said that, taking on a slightly teasing smile. “Not as good as my boyfriend who has skill, but he knew how to fuck a woman hard, in a good way. So Herac, yes. Not Li’l Speare though.”

His yellow eyes come back up to her greens. “I may not be Herac, but I know my way around a lady. But, that’s for later.”

**Question 31.**

**What’s one of the most fun things you’ve done with your team? Sexual or otherwise.**

Her smile shifted, going towards fond memories. The young woman brought a hand, resting it on her cheek. “In my first year, I didn’t get a date for the Vytal Festival Interschool Dance. Not that I cared except Jaune didn’t notice me back then. He’d bet that if I didn’t get a date, he’d wear a dress. And… he did. Not long after, our whole team did a dance to one of my favorite songs at the time.”

The purple-haired lion nodded. “I think we have a video of that. For those who haven’t seen it, let’s watch it together.” He reached back, feeling a different item be put in his hand. Just a normal Scroll, with the video, already loaded. Pyrrha nodded and stood from the bench, she leaned down next to Kutomba, putting a hand on his thigh. The cameraman quite enjoyed the peek he got of the Champion from behind.

Together, they saw some old footage. Shoulder to shoulder like this, he almost wished he had whiskers instead. As it was, his tail comes up to lightly poke at Pyrrha’s backside with the tip of his tail. The purple fluff at the end felt a little weird to her, but she wouldn’t call it bad so long as Kutomba didn’t try to do anything else with it. Still, she wiggled just a little at the touch.

**Question 32.**

**Was this dance coordinated or spontaneous?**

Pyrrha shook her head. “This was completely spontaneous. At the time, I was surprised Ren joined in too. But after knowing them both so long, I’m not as surprised he went along with Nora now.”

Kutomba nods, and glances at the camera. “Well, we all are quite happy to have seen it. And thankful to the student who took some time from their date to record it!”

He pats her own thigh before standing up. She had strong limbs, but they were pretty damn soft too. The redhead took that as a cue to move the crew along, though they were disappointed that her next clothing option taken off was just her tiara.

It didn’t take long at all before the pair were situated on the back porch, facing the stairs that led to the beach. It took a little bit before the cameraman was able to move so that Pyrrha and Kutomba were the only ones in the shot, after a very nice view of the water. And the lion was looking at her pensively, resting his chin on a fist. “...I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without that tiara, Pyrrha.”

**Question 33.**

**Where did you get the tiara?**

The young woman was currently fixing her bangs, seeing as the tiara normally kept her hair in front in check. Her ponytail was fine, but this needed a little bit of work. “My grandmother Rhea made it, actually. It’s a family heirloom that I’ll pass down to my own daughter, or granddaughter if I’m not that lucky.” With a bit of a test shaking, Pyrrha is satisfied with her altered hair. It wouldn’t get in her face and would take a lot of work to flop down. “It was my mother Athena’s before me.”

Kutomba was almost transfixed by the effects of her work. Pyrrha Nikos had been one of the go-to definitions of ‘sexiest woman alive’ for a couple of years now, and this just helped solidify it in his mind. His crew probably was too, to a greater extent. His experience in Sombre kept him from going totally speechless. “That’s actually quite wholesome.”

**Question 34.**

**How often do you come out here?**

Pyrrha shrugged. She crossed her legs as she answered. “Once or twice a year. During the hot seasons are the best, but during the cold, there’s a lot of stuff going on too.” She gives a light laugh. “A lot of family stuff down here.”

The lion would glance at the camera again if he hadn’t been given a look in the gym for doing that too often. But he wanted to know if they’d gotten a good look at her!

**Question 35.**

**What’s the one thing you want to stop while you’re out in public?**

The Invincible Woman had a very quick answer for that. ”Men groping my ass when they ask for pictures. I always file for sexual harassment, and sometimes I kick  _ him _ depending on how hard it is. I swear, they don’t think I defend myself but I will!” In his humble opinion, Kutomba thought Pyrrha was still cute as she frowned. What she didn’t say was that she sometimes wished to use her Maiden powers even if it would be overkill.

Kutomba just nods, even if a different part of him wants to let out a little laugh. He leans back in the chair, letting the seriousness of the statement play out for the camera. But after a moment, he looks out at the beach. “Man, this place is beautiful…”

**Question 36.**

**Are there any views better than from this porch?**

Pyrrha grins at that, nodding. “Yes, but that’s the last stop of this little tour. Come on, let’s go see some more.” She stands up and crosses her arms to remove her shirt. Kutomba’s grin was very wide as he watched the woman unveil her chest slowly. The crew all felt a little hot under the collar as even in underwear; very nice red and gold lace underwear at that; Pyrrha bounced in full view of the camera. Against her tanned olive skin, the lace stood out nicely. And there was just a hint of her areola visible, even if the nipples themselves were shielded. They’d all seen the Champion in bikinis and the like before, but this was still very special to them.

She leaves her shirt on the chair and leads them upstairs, which had a few different rooms in it. There was a study, two guest bedrooms though one had an electronic lock on it, and the master bedroom up here. Plus bathrooms, but those didn’t need anything more than a quick glance, most likely on the way out. The lion tilts his head as he and the crew follow Pyrrha.

**Question 37.**

**How open to casual touching are you?**

The redhead shrugs. “It depends on the person. My team, they’re all fine by me. But anyone else needs to be okayed by me well before I say yes. Like you, Mr. Zambarau.” He quirks an eyebrow as Pyrrha heads for the study. “I did agree to all of this, after all. So I’m okay with you touching me during this time.”

Kutomba gives a smirk. He was glad to know that! Even if she was just saying that because she’d signed a contract, this and that would be two very different things. The redhead moves towards the desk and almost makes him think she’d sit at it. Instead, she sits on it, spreading her legs and inviting Kutomba to sit in the chair usually taken by her father. With a silent nod, he sits in front of Pyrrha. And boy, was it quite the sight! Her chest was so close, he could practically breathe on her skin if he tilted his head right. And the smell, oh, the joys of being a Faunus!

When his hands came to touch her skin, a slightly deeper tan than her own, Pyrrha fought down an instinctual tensing of her muscles. Something like this was usually weird at first, but she had to stay calm for the camera. As he started to rub her sides though, she did manage to relax a little.

**Question 38.**

**What is a misconception about sex you’d like to dispel?**

Pyrrha thought on that while trying not to make it too obvious to the lion she was enjoying his hands already. “Don’t go slow if you’re going to have sex as a virgin. It will hurt less with one firm thrust.”

He nods at that. Kutomba had experimented with the idea in his younger years and most women he’d had the pleasure of deflowering usually had more fun when he only pushed in once. Next, he had a question… and also a test. Was the Invincible Woman ticklish?

**Question 39.**

**What’s something you’d like to try that no one has done with you yet?**

She flinched and giggled. Seemed she was! The lion grinned a little at the sounds she made, even while patting his hands. “Stop that, it tickles.” Once she’d managed to calm down, Pyrrha put on a thoughtful look. Something she’d like to try… “A little light bondage would be great.”

Kutomba raises a curious eyebrow at that. His hands returned to exploring her bare flesh. And one of the places he wanted to touch was on her back. So for his own treat, the lion leans back and gives her bra another tug from behind.

**Question 40.**

**What are the things you absolutely will not do?**

Pyrrha blushed just a little as her generous chest went about wobbling and jiggling again, bouncing in her bra. Dear Brothers, he wanted to take it off her soon… “Anything that looks like scat, too much pain, gore, or vomit. AND ESPECIALLY FISTING. I’m looking at you, Lie Ren!” She turns an annoyed look at the camera. “He tried once. And while I do love him, I kicked him in the balls. He was denied sex for two weeks because of that."

He gives a slight grin. “I think you broke some hearts just now, Pyrrha. Thankfully, my own isn’t one of them.” Kutomba gives the young woman a pat to her side before scooting the chair back.

**Question 41.**

**What sort of work do you have planned for after Beacon?**

She smiles at that. Most of this was in flux, but there were definitely some concrete details. “I’ll be a Huntress for a few years. After that, I’ll be a teacher. I’d love to help the next generation get better as my teachers have done with me.”

Rrrrrright after killing Salem, alongside her friends. But until then, nothing else.

Kutomba stands up from the chair, leaving Pyrrha on the desk as he walks around the study. The camera stayed on her as he looked at the books. “Quite noble of you indeed.”

**Question 42.**

**What will you focus on when you have a teaching license?**

Pyrrha couldn’t help a laugh as she gave her answer. “Counseling.” Her laughter lasted for a good few seconds. “Oh, I can’t say that with a straight face! Ahem, I’m going to be a combat instructor, like Miss Goodwitch. Headmaster Ozpin already agreed to let me try out for the job once I’ve gotten some experience.”

As she spoke, and Kutomba wasn’t looking, she winked at the camera before slipping down a thong. It looked to be made of the same material as her bra. Standing up, she put it on the desk before walking around it.

Nodding at the answer, the lion begins to turn his attention back to Pyrrha while the crew was making their way out of the study so the redhead wasn’t seen with a bunch of people besides him. “I’ve heard Glynda Goodwitch has quite the personality and ability. Ozpin chose quite the capable successor.” He blinks at the sight of the red and gold lacy thong on the desk. Now when’d she taken that off?

**Question 43.**

**Do you think Glynda would be willing to join you and your team in some fun?**

Tilting her head in thought, Pyrrha takes a second to answer, pausing her steps next to Kutomba. “Maybe? Probably not until after we’ve graduated. After all, she’s as big a rules stickler as Weiss. Not anytime soon, I think.” She nods to herself before looking at his yellow eyes again. “But then, she  _ did _ do one of these as well. Team JNPR saw it a while ago. I wasn’t surprised to see her don some leather, we were so sure she was a dominatrix.”

Kutomba nods, his gaze held on her green orbs. “I know! Honestly, kinda glad I wasn’t there for it. That girl was limping for days.” Not to mention Glynda may have wanted to tie him up completely. Including his tail. Not a fun thing to have happen for this lion. He was very much not a fan of it.

**Question 44.**

**Is there anything your fans can do to make following their dreams come true? Or less difficult?**

Pyrrha walks into a spacious master bathroom, connected to the hallway and also the master bedroom. While the production crew could all fit in here, only a small number were there, including the cameraman and Kutomba. There was a glass shower standing tall next to a wide and deep tub next to a vanity with sink next to a door that led to a toilet. As she sat on the edge of the tub, the redhead decided to change things up a little. Before answering the question, she reaches up behind her.

It was a glorious sight to behold, the Invincible Woman removing her bra for all to see. Kutomba found it hard to remove his yellow eyes from those magnificent orbs, bouncing lightly when freed and just as tanned as the rest of Pyrrha and tipped with still pink nipples. Oh, how he wanted to move into the shot… “Not to give up. Keep trying.”

He licks his lips, wondering how she’d feel in his hands. “That’s pretty easy for people like us to say. We have a bit of an advantage compared to the average person… though that seems a bit much for this video. I’m sure someone else will have more in-depth questions and a better understanding of the subject later on.” Ever so agonizingly, his greedy eyes go up to Pyrrha’s green orbs again.

**Question 45.**

**What were some strategies you used to keep going in the face of frustration and losing?**

She blushed a little at that. “Would you believe me when I say I’ve only ever felt like losing once? And during that time I thought of my friends?” The fight against Cinder had been her biggest challenge. Trying to take down a half-Maiden like she’d been was one thing. Her ability to control the weather after killing Amber was quite something else. Still, with grit and a lot of on-the-fly planning, Pyrrha had come out on top as the new Fall Maiden herself. The only other people to get that far were Nora and Yang, but they’d been circumstantial and not looking to actually kill her.

Kutomba didn’t know a lick of that. He just nods, tail flicking curiously. “I see. That sounds like quite the fight against the Grimm! Glad to see you came out on top. We’d all be very sad if you didn’t.” He smiles at Pyrrha, glad to think she was so strong against humanity’s biggest enemy… besides other humans. “Well, besides your Semblance, what's your primary addition to your fighting style since going to Beacon? Dust of any kind or other people's ideas, or...? That’s all one question.”

**Question 46.**

**What is your biggest addition to your fighting style since going to Beacon?**

That made Pyrrha laugh a little. “Nothing much. I might have taken a move or two from other people, but that’s about it. Mostly just to get leverage in a fight. During my first year, after a semester break, we had a big food fight. And Ruby Rose threw a tray at me and stomped on it. I did something similar with my shield at a later date.”

Kutomba motions for his cameraman to move closer as he steps up to Pyrrha, even while nodding at her words. The redhead didn’t look too embarrassed to be almost naked, though the lion’s giant mitts beginning to play with her chest would certainly keep her quiet for a little. He had been trained and used those skills in sexual gratification for years now after all.

**Question 47.**

**Does Jaune Arc use the same moves as your own style?**

She bit her lip, keeping from letting out a noise for the moment. He was very good at this… “Somewhat, I taught him actually. He was very rough before I got my hands on him.”

**Question 48.**

**Have you ever sparred where Jaune fought like you but blond?**

She shakes her head. Oh damn, that was a good one. The redhead lifts her chest up a bit, allowing Kutomba a little more room to play. “I don’t… think anyone could ever fight like me. He’s tankier compared to how I fight. Takes more hits than I would personally.”

The lion nods at that. Glancing at the camera, an idea hits him. ...he’d do it later. The tub did not look like a good place for him to sit for long. Though one thing he could do is tweak her nipples, enjoying the feel of the two nubs in his hands. The whole orbs of flesh were great, really, and even in his larger than average grabbers, they nearly spilled out!

**Question 49.**

**So Jaune doesn't act like some student that follows their teacher's every movement?**

Pyrrha took a breath in through her nose and let it out slightly shuddery. Despite what some people may have thought, her nipples were quite sensitive, so she had to calm her breathing as Kutomba did that. And it didn’t hurt that she finally met someone who could hold almost all of her tits too. “No, he doesn’t, hahah. Jaune has his own style.”

Kutomba hums as he slides his hands down to rest them under her chest. Though he did heft the glorious orbs filled men’s dreams a little. “I see. Think you’ll be experiencing more parts of life with Jaune? He is your first boyfriend if I remember your time at Sanctum correctly.”

**Question 50.**

**Think you’ll marry Jaune later on?**

“If all things work out.” Pyrrha smiled at the thought, even as she relaxed a little and let herself be held by a tanned man nearly ten years older than her. “I would love to get married to him. Maybe have a few kids. That sort of thing. That makes sense, right?”

The slight bit of shyness was so cute to him. Kutomba smirked a little at her. “Of course! I hope things work out for you… and that you don’t accidentally have Ren’s child after celebrating a successful mission.” He chuckles as he pats Pyrrha’s sides, and gives them a light tug. A subtle indicator that it was time to go.

**Question 51.**

**Have any names picked out for your future kids?**

Pyrrha nods, standing up. “Rhea if it's a girl, in honor of my grandmother. Perseus if it’s a boy.” She leads the crew to the last major room before the end of the tour. “Come on, we’ve got just two more stops!”

The lion was the first of the crew to follow her. The cameraman focuses on her skirt-covered ass, both for his own purposes and so a producer could tell Kutomba that preparation was ready. He nods, glad to hear it. Most of the crew was out now, though a few stuck around to finish out the day’s work. They follow Pyrrha out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom, where she seems quite proud of the decor. And he had to give her that, the redhead had a good sense for aesthetics, or her trust in the decorator had paid off immensely. Kutomba couldn’t help a little laugh at seeing Pyrrha had some armored mannequins in the same walk-in closet as her normal clothes. He wondered what kind of stories the flat-screen TV mounted on the wall could tell if it had a working camera.

Taking a seat on the king-sized bed with its sheets that were a nice shade of beige that was just a hair off from gold, Kutomba tests how bouncy the end of it was. “This is a great room. Whether this came out of your own mind or someone you hired, I’d call this a good use of those royalties.”

**Question 52.**

**What’s your favorite body part to play with, male or female?**

Pyrrha sits next to him, a little amused. She knew what he was doing but it was still interesting to see. “Women, I’d say breasts. And men would be penises. I’m a woman of simple pleasures.”

The lion hums at that, bringing his hand up again. He gives one of her nipples another tweak while watching Pyrrha’s face. “Including your own, I assume.”

**Question 53.**

**Would this also make you a fan of titty fucks?**

She laughs at that. “I’ve given my fair share of those.” Ren seemed to enjoy them more than Jaune, but the blond knight also had an intense fascination with her and Nora’s bottom halves in general. “So don’t worry, I enjoy them too. And I like sucking on other women’s nipples as well.”

While he played with her breast, the redhead rubs Kutomba’s thigh. He was wearing shorts today, so she managed to go up much more intimately on his hairy leg than she’d expected. If she didn’t do this, Pyrrha didn’t think she’d be able to keep her reaction down to just shifting a little closer to him. The lion takes in a breath and smiles some. “I see. We don’t have any ladies who’re able to join us this time, which is a shame.” One of the producers scowled. She’d be right over there if she could but she was part of the crew and not allowed in the shot at all.

**Question 54.**

**What’s the ideal night out for you?**

Pyrrha smiled a little at that. “Dinner, some training and then cuddling with my partner while either reading or watching a movie. That’s quite fun for me.”

**Question 55.**

**What sorts do you like to read or watch?**

Kutomba moved his other hand to start rubbing her own thigh. Not as erotic as her chest, but damn if he couldn’t appreciate these soft but firm things. He wondered if anyone has asked Pyrrha to crush things with them…

The redhead hummed as she felt her interviewer exploring her body. A gasp broke through as he moved his hand under her skirt. It didn’t show anything to the camera but damn were the crew wondering what he was feeling. “I love comedies and horror movies. For books, I’d say high fantasy.”

The lion takes a light hold of her nipple, holding the hardened nub up a little along with the rest of that breast. He grins as she shivers a little. His other hand comes out of her skirt and goes around to rub her ass a little.

**Question 56.**

**Any favorites?**

Pyrrha let out a little sound as her breast fell back into place. Feeling Kutomba rub her over her skirt reminded her that there was one more place to go. “The long epic Queen of the Crowns. It was a great read, and the movies were fun too.”

With that, the redhead stands from the bed and takes a few steps towards the balcony. But she pauses and starts to unzip one side of her skirt. Looking over her shoulder, Pyrrha lets it drop. The crew was all quite focused on the Invincible Woman’s ass now. But she didn’t stay there long and starts to walk out to the balcony, bringing the doors wide open. The lion follows her out, his tail curled up as he enjoys the sight. Damn, but this woman jiggled while she moved! He was so looking forward to tonight, and the time after.

Stepping up next to her, his yellow eyes were on Pyrrha before he started to pull his gaze away. “Glad to hear you’re a literature buff, Pyrrha. It makes… oh.” Kutomba paused as he looked out over the view. This balcony was definitely in a prime spot. The ocean twinkled in the setting sun, and the beach looked gorgeous overall.

**Question 57.**

**This is what you get to see before sleeping whenever you’re here?**

Even as he asked that his hand did something else. A loud slap sounds out as Kutomba brings his hand down on Pyrrha’s ass roughly. It wasn’t as hard as her teammates could manage, but the size of his palm and fingers let him grip the redhead’s big cheek in a way they couldn’t reach. The motion and grab got the Champion to laugh, since she was actually quite pleasantly surprised he could do that, along with his grips on her breasts. “It is. And I’m quite glad I was able to get this paid off so soon, so I can live here between missions after I graduate and before I get a permanent job anywhere else.”

Kutomba moves behind Pyrrha, giving up any real pretense about subtlety. He brings his hands up to play with her tits, enjoying the slight noises she made.

**Question 58.**

**Have you ever had sex with someone on this balcony? As the dominant one or not.**

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder at him as she felt him working her over. She was glad he’d gone right for it, thinking that Glynda Goodwitch’s episode had been missing a certain bit of risque fun. But this was much better. The young woman turned around, shuddering lightly as the lion’s hands and arms were removed from her chest, as she started working on exposing his own. Though she can’t help but grin up at him, even if Kutomba was just a few inches taller without their shoes. “None yet. So it sounds like you’ll be the first here. An honor, no?”

He grins back at her. “Lucky me. I’m quite glad for that.”

**Question 59.**

**Do you remember what your shirt said?**

Kutomba waves a hand at the camera, wanting her to answer right to it. Green eyes turn to it curiously. “Yes. It was borrowed from my friend Yang though I was unsure what it meant. But it seemed quite appropriate when someone suggested I wear something like this.” She puts a hand on the golden bit of armor on her neck, the only bit of clothing still on her. “It said ‘snap my choker’.” That got a nod from him.

**Question 60.**

**Would you like to learn what that means now?**

Pyrrha hums at that. She pulls his shirt off and takes a moment to admire his chest. This man was not as stout as Jaune, but he certainly could challenge Ren for a good form. Lose because he only had no visible abs, but still a torso most women would enjoy. She certainly would. “Maybe later. You are a little overdressed, after all.”

He nods. “That’s fair.” The lion’s tail stills as the redhead go down to her knees, a sight that certainly got him feeling much harder than any other woman. As she began to unbutton his shorts, he kept on talking.

**Question 61.**

**How much do you like being creampied?**

Green eyes went wide and her eyebrows slowly went into her hairline once the man’s shorts were off and showed he went commando today. After all, his tail was not the only majestic thing at his waist. Kutomba was longer than any other man she’d been with barring Herac. And even then, it might have been thicker instead! Though the head was still away and probably begging to come out. “I don’t mind it at all. It usually feels quite good. The warmth pooling inside me is quite nice.”

Kutomba runs a tanned hand through her hair, grinning some at the shocked face that slowly receded. “Well now, that’s unexpected.”

**Question 62.**

**Have any pregnancy scares?**

She shakes her head, starting to stroke him. Wow, her fingertips could barely touch around his base. And his balls looked quite heavy too… Though she thought she felt something besides the foreskin around him. “None. I make sure to take the preventative shot every three months. And it is halfway through month two now.” Pyrrha glances up at him. “I’ve never dealt with foreskin before. Do I just pull it down?”

“Gently, please. It usually comes back on its own when I’m hard, but some days I don’t have that luxury.” He gives her a small reassuring smile. “And just so you know, no, there’s not a bit of smegma. That’s a pain for all parties, despite what some artists think.”

Kutomba rubs her head a little. As she starts to pull more than stroke, he wonders on the fact it’d be interesting to hear Pyrrha Nikos had to pull out of her final year at Beacon because of a pregnancy. But that assumed the meds lost effectiveness over time and not just at the end of their cycle.

**Question 63.**

**What’s your favorite hole to take a dick?**

The Invincible Woman gently did as told, making sure to ease the head out as the foreskin was pulled back. “Hmm. Vaginal, oral, and then anal is the list. While I do find anal enjoyable, it hurts to sit down after a while.”

Kutomba nods. “Not too odd. And if we add your chest and ass cheeks to that? If you tell me you’ve never been hotdogged, that’s a cri--mmmmgh!” The lion groans out as his helmet is shown to the pair of green eyes very close to it. Pulling the rest of his foreskin back was much easier with the most sensitive part of him in the open air. And she’d been right earlier, he was not as long as Herac. But damn if the only things that were as thick as this she’d taken were Nora’s toys. And even those monsters might not measure up except for the ones modeled after what some people assumed Grimm had.

**Question 64.**

**Does that list change if you add in your breasts and ass cheeks?**

She looks away from his cock to watch his pleasure-filled face calm down. “If I add in those two… probably vagina, cheeks, chest, mouth, ass.” The cameraman had to hold back a groan from the way even that sounded coming out of Pyrrha’s mouth.

The lion turns his yellow eyes down, nodding. “I see. How about a sex position you don’t like? I personally don’t see the appeal of the wheelbarrow.”

**Question 65.**

**What is your least favorite sex position?**

Pyrrha laughs a little at that, and stands up at Kutomba’s direction, though she does keep a hand on him. “I honestly don’t know. My opinion on sex poses as well as food is the same, I’ll try it at least once before saying no. Though so far, I think things that involve medicine balls are weird.” To watchers, a photo of Kutomba sitting on one in Pyrrha’s gym comes up. “I blame Nora for that.”

He nods. The lion moves a hand to start playing with Pyrrha’s pussy, lightly rubbing the labia to make inserting his large fingers easier. “I see. And your opinion on getting a semen facial?”

**Question 66.**

**What do you think of facials?**

Pyrrha moans softly as she felt him tease her. She bites her lip, taking a moment to respond. “As long as it doesn’t get into my hair, it’s fine.” She glances at the crew, much smaller than at the start of the shoot. “Shall we head down to the foyer now?”

Kutomba shakes his head. “No, we’re fine here.” He brings his hand to her chin, tilting the redhead up a little. The lion moves in, kissing her without restraint. And he certainly knew what he was doing, even as Pyrrha responded in kind. She moaned into it, feeling not just their tongues dancing but his fingers starting to work in and out of her. After a minute, he began adding in scissor motions too. That got her to let out more fun sounds, though her hand on his dick kept the lion hard as possible too. But she could feel without being told, just the one hand would not get him off. Which was always nice to know.

After almost three minutes, they break the kiss, panting some. “Next question…” As the man thought on that, he squeezes her clit before tugging a nipple downward some.

**Question 67.**

**Have you ever done an upside-down blowjob before?**

Pyrrha moans at his actions before shaking her head. Even in the camera shot, people could see her red tresses shifting in the sunlight. “No, I’ve never done that before.”

If she wasn’t wrong, his cock was definitely at full mast due to her fingers, not to mention the mere sight of her. The owner of it nods to her answer. He starts to pull his fingers out of her. “Want to show our viewers your first time doing it? A simple bridge or laying down on something with your head hanging off will work.”

**Question 68.**

**Would you like to show everyone your first upside-down blowjob?**

Before she could answer, he thrusts the fingers back in harshly, repeating the motion for a few moments. Pyrrha gasped at the feeling of it, having not expected that. It left her unable to answer until she got used to the rhythm. “I’m fine with th…at!”

She gently pushes his hand away and out of her, shakily walking over to a coffee table on the wide balcony. Kutomba follows, giving the woman laying on her back a squeeze of a tit before bringing his hand to her jawbone. “Open wide. Allow me to show you what it means to have a snapped choker.”

Doing as told, Pyrrha opened her mouth wide to take him into her mouth. Dear Brothers, that was a lot of lion. Oh! She understood what it was she felt with her hand now. Kutomba had some layers on his cock, slightly similar to Herac’s but different at the same time. Meant more for pleasuring a partner than staying inside them, she figured, since he had ribbing that flexed rather than spikes all around it. “Okay, now focus on what’s going on that you can feel.”

Most of that was just Kutomba pushing deeper in, making it a little harder to breathe as he went further into her throat. But what Pyrrha didn’t realize but the lion saw was that her choker was straining a little. The golden band was not meant to be pushed out like this. He grins, pulling back to let her green eyes gain some clarity again with breathing reopened. It was also a chance to set his stance and how he held Pyrrha’s head, making sure she didn’t get hurt with what he was about to do.

**Question 69.**

**Did you expect this?**

In one swift push, harder than the initial one, his girthy schlong went deep into her throat. Pyrrha’s eyes bulged as she felt him thrust like that. Through the force of it, she heard a snap and clinking of metal on stone. She brings a band up to her neck, feeling how bare it was… along with the distention a giant cock made. Once she realized he still wanted an answer, she brought her other arm up, making an X.

The crew meanwhile silently cheered as they saw her throat bulge and the choker literally snapped and fell off onto the ground.

Kutomba just laughed. “And  _ that _ is what your friend’s shirt means, Pyrrha!” Considering the show they were on, he had no qualms about beginning to fuck her face. The redhead groaned a little as she found adjusting to this a little hard. It certainly wasn’t the worst skullfuck she’d taken but it was just hard to breathe. And that was before his balls smacked into the bridge of her nose. Still, for how weird it was, her pussy still tingled. Maybe there was something to wearing clothes that gave lewd instructions…

**Question 70.**

**Mind taking this load down your mouth?**

The redhead gave a thumbs up, while the lion gave her boob another squeeze. Oral was fun, she’d said as much before, and swallowing would be better like this. A facial would just get into her hair right now. What she hadn’t expected was that it took the man five minutes to supply her with a protein shake. But at least he pulled out a little, letting Pyrrha taste him. And like most men, it was very salty. Though it was not too thick, but there was still a very clingy sensation to it all. Swallowing took a bit longer than she was used to.

Kutomba moved away from Pyrrha, grinning as he stepped out of his shorts. “The next two weeks are going to be quite fun.” The redhead was regaining her breath slowly, but she blinked at that. As she sat up, still naked, the last crew member upstairs came towards her. And it dawned on Pyrrha what she actually signed up for. Not that she was too against it, things would probably be quite fun for the next two weeks. Not only was Kutomba very well trained with his hands, he also had the most uniquely shaped living dick she’d ever seen. Even for her first two week sexathon that would be streamed all over Remnant, the Champion felt invigorated for this.

After seeing the producer off from the foyer and making a call, she makes her way back upstairs. Kutomba had brought his clothes inside, and was sitting on the bed, still quite hard. “Ready to get down and dirty? The stream starts when you want it to.”

The redhead chuckled at that. “I am. But, we aren’t starting the evening’s activities here.” After hitting a button on a remote that controlled the cameras, it was a confused lion she left in there as Pyrrha heads back out on the balcony. When he rejoined her, it was to see that Pyrrha had placed herself on one of the recliners, rubbing herself to stay prepared for what was about to happen. “You are still planning to christen this balcony with me, aren’t you?”


	2. The Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a stream of two weeks of sex! Got your tissues ready?

Pyrrha reclined on her balcony chair. One hand was at her pussy, keeping herself ready for the first night to commence. “You are still planning to christen this balcony with me, aren’t you?”

Kutomba gave an affirmative, moving forward. “I am indeed.” What he hadn’t told anyone except his boss was that he was here to literally ride out his rut. Not many Faunus dealt with similar instances of biological impulses from the past. But he had this affliction. Normally, it was spent with various women who wouldn’t be able to stand up to him. But now, he thought Pyrrha of all people would be able to take him. So with some lining up, he makes sure his dick is in… and lets go. The rut had started a few hours ago, and holding back so long made his first round of thrusts into the young woman very animalistic. And self-serving, given he was using her pussy like an onahole. One with very nice hips to hold.

For all her showwomanship, Pyrrha was a little nervous. Her previous lion Faunus partner was the roughest she’d ever had. This one wouldn’t be the same, right? As it turned out, no. For one, while he stretched her out similarly, the Huntress-in-training’s eyes widened for a different reason. The ribbing she’d felt earlier with her hands and mouth was still there. And as he began to fuck her, Pyrrha felt his cock push against  _ all the right places! _

As her head lolled back into the chair, the red haired woman moaned out. “Brothers, your dick feels amazing!” Her body rocked on the chair, feeling the plastic burn against her skin a little. But the ribbing along his cock and his own technique was making it easy to ignore.

The lion grins widely. “I make no joke when I say I’m lucky to be ribbed for  _ your _ pleasure.” As he leans down, covering Pyrrha a little as he saws in and out quickly, Kutomba wonders if any of the women he’d been with and would be with actually liked his efforts to make them think he’d only be with them. Though there were two weeks of nonstop fucking ahead where that was quite true.

...well, ten days of activity and four days of relaxation. Not even a lion in rut could go a whole two weeks without pausing, though he’d certainly appreciate the test of his endurance. Kutomba lets that slip from his thoughts as he takes Pyrrha’s nipple into his mouth, having left a few teeth marks around her breast as he kept up his pistoning. It wasn’t the best shot for the cameras, but they’d have more than enough time to see him with the Champion in other poses.

Even with four cameras around the balcony, they just saw his somewhat attractive form covering her own much more appealing body. And aside from the sounds of ecstasy Pyrrha let out as she gripped his purple hair, all they heard was flesh smacking on flesh. The lion felt a bit of pride that she wanted him to stay there, so he did. “Yeesss! Fuck!”

The sound of Pyrrha cursing was a surprise. It shook his self-control, giving Kutomba a bit more speed as he kept on pounding into her while creating his first creampie of the stream. One of the perks of being in rut was that he had only a small physiological need to rest between loads. He’d soften just a little bit, but it was a dip of the head before it straightened and curved up again.

For the redhead, her womb being flooded was an aphrodisiac for her as she’d said earlier. The feeling of his cum deep inside, churned almost while he flagged for barely a second before rehardening and not even pausing his ravaging cock… It drew an orgasm out of Pyrrha, sending her eyes fluttering as another curse hisses out of her teeth. She felt Kutomba move from one nipple to the other and let her moans sound anew as he continued his ministrations on her body.

Pyrrha was fairly sure she felt him put the medication to its first test. Three loads in one position was a lot to take in, and it was hard for her brain to keep up the energy after she went riding so high. The Champion felt him turn her over, slipping out of her and then pounding her some more after lining up behind the spearwoman. Her breath didn’t allow for much sound to pass but her body still felt it all. And as she felt him come a fifth time that night, her grip on the chair faltered and her legs stopped holding her up. But Kutomba didn’t stop for another minute before realizing something was different.

Leaning over the curvy woman, the lion blinks at her face. Hang on. Was she… He brings his hands off her side, to keep his balance with one and the other pokes at Pyrrha’s face. “Hey, hey. Wake up. We never said you could be asleep while we did it!”

The gentle prodding, plus motion from downstairs, brings the redhead back to waking. As she realized what happened, she yawned and blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry.” Pyrrha lefts herself a little, giving Kutomba a little grin. “You see, when I cum too much in a row, I tend to get knocked out. And, well,” she goes a little redder, “you made me cum about six times. So I kind of just passed out from pleasure.”

\-------------

_ Nora laughs a little, watching the stream with Jaune and Ren. Pyrrha had called them before it started up, and let them know what would be going on. And while Jaune was a little surprised she would be going through with this considering it was literally sprung on her right at the end of the shoot, he gave his blessing. After all, he’d seen some of Kutomba’s work on his own before. The man knew how to work a woman over. And boy did he deliver here! “Good for him! Jaune-Jaune, I think he’s going to beat your record at making Pyrrha pass out.” _

_ The blond leader rolls his eyes a little. He pokes her naked side, smirking at the orangette. “Yeah, but he has two whole weeks with her. I won’t count it.” _

_ Ren rubbed his chin. “By the looks of him, he’d just… that’s quite a lot… And this man isn’t even done yet?” _

\-------------

The lion can’t help laughing a little, even as he continues slowly moving his hips back and forth. “Truly? That’s quite the surprise to hear. Well, think you’ll be awake enough for me to take ya,” he hooks a thumb at the balcony railing, “over there before we head inside?”

Pyrrha nodded, finding that agreeable. It would be fun, even if she was very tired right now. But there’d be time to nap before dinner and after this. “That’ll be easy enough.” The young woman finds getting her balance back after he removed himself from her (which brought  **more** moaning because those ribs felt heavenly) to be just a few seconds’ work. The redhead bit her lip on feeling so much of his cum leak out of her pussy and down her legs, or just into a new puddle that she’d probably need to hire someone to clean later. Pyrrha picks up a blanket from the other chair, tossing it over the stone railing so she wouldn’t get hurt. “Come on, big boy~ I’m waiting!”

The impish grin she sent back at him just made the money shot so much better. Two of the cameras had been set up high, though one view had almost a straight-on view of her bent over form, able to show off Pyrrha’s leaking slit and her strong, slightly trembling legs. One camera had the privilege of being able to see her hanging tits, the glorious orbs hanging down and almost resting on the balcony’s railing. Kutomba knew that anyone watching would definitely be jerking it now if they had the equipment for that, jilling otherwise. Maybe. Huh. Would he have anyone asking for a night after these two weeks were up? That was an interesting thought. He pushes it to the side as he has a much more interesting dish before him now.

As the lion steps up and lines up, another fleeting comparison with that leonine Huntsman goes through Pyrrha’s head. Where that teen had been the roughest lay she’d ever had, nearly too much for even the Fall Maiden, this older lion had a wildness to his pounding that got her red hair to flip up and moans to fly through the air, even as her hair fell out of the nice little do she’d done earlier. Kutomba was still in control, but overall, it felt amazing. Almost like he knew just how she liked it! Oh, she could use this stream to convince Jaune to do this more often. Maybe just a lesson to maximize the Champion’s pleasure.

As he spanks her and kneads her ass with his hand again, Pyrrha put those thoughts away. It was time to focus on the now. And now, she was so sensitive to what Kutomba was doing. The ribbing along his cock rubbed places she’d never known existed to bring her pleasure! Vaguely, she noticed some others were coming out to their own balconies or porches nearby. While it was the first time Pyrrha had had sex out here on the balcony, she’d seen others do it very often here in Western Mistral. And she thought there might be something to it now.

After a few more minutes, and many spankings that left her cheeks red and quivering pleasantly, the lion pulls the Maiden’s hips in close as he unloads another creampie into her. While he didn’t flag, Pyrrha could feel he wasn’t completely hard any more. Still, as the lion helped Pyrrha up so her back rested on his chest, he still managed to plug her up and keep anything from spilling out. He turned to face them both towards a camera, showing off her front to the audience. “Anything you want to tell our viewers, Pyrrha?”

The lion was surprised when she grabbed his head and turned it. The redhead leaned in, the viewers getting to watch as she gave him a gentle kiss, more a loving gesture than a woman’s enjoyment of sex being displayed. After breaking from it, she smiled first at Kutomba with her green eyes before turning to face the camera. “I’m going to thoroughly enjoy these two weeks. Jaune, I hope you’re taking notes!” Pyrrha winked then. “And maybe I can convince them to send someone to interview you so I can see how you like it as well.”

Blowing the camera a kiss, she lets out a moan as she removes the lion’s great cock from inside her and walks inside. Kutomba follows after, watching her jiggly, reddened ass and tanned legs spattered with some white. He hums at her question if that could be done. “After this stream ends? Certainly. But it may not actually happen until next summer vacation, after you graduate. And the studio will probably be more inclined to interview Nora first, I think.” He glances at the bed which Pyrrha walked to. It was very soft he’d already felt. Then his eyes went back to her. He was quite proud of the trail she was leaving behind on the carpet.

“Hm. That makes sense. Well, I’m going to have a nap. Then we’ll have dinner. You’re free to join me.” She smiles at Kutomba as he keeps moving behind her. The woman moves some red hair out of her face, blushing slightly. “Also… I talked to Jaune before coming back up. And he had an, interesting idea.” Pyrrha blushed a little harder at the lion’s intrigued look. “Maybe we could treat these two weeks like we’re… on a honeymoon?”

And hadn’t that been quite the surprise. Jaune was already househusband material, he knew that. But he told Pyrrha that if she wanted, the green-eyed woman could treat this as training for their future life together. It had taken some thought, but once she’d arrived at the bedroom earlier, the Fall Maiden had decided to go for it. Training and pleasure at the same time? What wasn’t to like there?

Kutomba was quite surprised at the question. But he grinned all the same, as this was a golden opportunity. He didn’t know if he’d ever find anyone to settle down with, so this? A good chance to see if he was really missing out on anything or if he was fine being a bachelor to his dying day. He had turned thirty just a few months ago, so he still had plenty of time he thought. Simulating a honeymoon with Pyrrha Nikos would be amazing. “I am just fine with that, Pyrrha. Sounds like we’ll have a wonderful time indeed.”

She lets out a chuckle, moving the blankets aside for them to crawl under. “Great! Well, I’m going to need that nap if you want me to stay up for any length of time after dinner.” Pyrrha crawls into bed and lays down, and it was a wonderful pose indeed.

A tweak of her nipple lets the redhead know he wanted  _ her _ , but there was time for that later. For now, the lion just spooned Pyrrha, who bit her lip a little at the feeling of Kutomba against her ass and back as the blankets were pulled back up. “I won’t be able to nap like you can. This makes me a bit more awake than usual.” He ground against her while speaking, illustrating his point.

The blankets shifted a little as she lifted a leg. “Well… you can rest in here, if it helps. Though I’ll pro-ah!” Her green eyes widen as he needed no long invitation to start fucking Pyrrha some more. Once again, the cameras didn’t have a good angle. But they were okay with that, because the sounds were still very enticing to hear. And in a few minutes, the redhead was under after enjoying one last orgasm from them both. Yes, a very fun two weeks indeed…

lbmlbmlbm

Dinner that first night went fairly easily. They just ate together, though the table was made a mess of sweat after. Kutomba handled the dishes before carrying Pyrrha back up to the bedroom. One of the last places he took Pyrrha before they settled in to sleep was against her wall right next to her bed. The audience to the stream got to watch as she begged him for another creampie. The man gave it to her all too happily. And while she was sleepy after it, he didn’t take advantage of her. After all, it wasn’t often that a woman managed to outlast him on any given day of rut… come to think of it, that hadn’t happened ever actually! It was an interesting experience for him.

Alongside that, the stream got to see that when the pair weren’t fucking, they were cuddling or acting like a couple. Some people thought it was rather cute, though others were less enthused by the fact he was old enough to be her teacher. Nothing was a blur, for the pair or their watchers. The stream allowed the world to see everything in great detail. One of the highlights of the second day was the pair fucking out on the beach. Fully naked, they watched the sun set as they laid in the sand together, water getting on them, Kutomba filling Pyrrha up with cum over and over again. Though they did have to scurry back inside after it got too cold to stay on the towel.

Speaking of teaching, it was on the third day that he asked what was in the room locked electronically. Pyrrha blocked the keypad as she input the code. And inside was an assortment of toys and gear that brought to mind a bondage dungeon. This was apparently Nora’s favorite place in the whole house, and her parents used it at times too. “And you’ve never used any of this?”

Pyrrha looked a little embarrassed, running some hair behind her ear while the lion played with her rear. “No. I was never the most interested in this. Nora and Ren are the ones more into it, and who gets bound or toyed with can change on a dime.” She looked into the room where there weren’t any cameras, and even on the stream, the best the viewers could see were them looking into it. And after a bit, not even that since the pair entered the room. Their voices became a little muffled even if most understood a bit of what they would be talking about in there. Kutomba exits the room, and goes to grab a handheld camera from the master bedroom. There were a few units like it in every room, but this was the first time they’d be using one.

On his return, with the camera on and broadcasting to the stream, Kutomba smiles at the sight of Pyrrha sitting on the bed and fiddling with a shiny black mask. She looked adorably confused. “I can’t believe my parents and team use these kinds of things…” When he asked if she wanted a lesson on what most of the gear was for, the Champion nodded. She was definitely curious.

Not completely innocent, but certainly no deviant. And the stream watchers got to watch her face go from curious to as red as her hair in embarrassment. After all, there was so much involved, both on the side of the bound and the binder… “This mask you were holding, for instance, is meant to be used for someone to skullfuck the wearer.” He chuckles at her even more embarrassed face. “But we don’t have to use it if you don’t want. Why not something smaller scale? You choose what we go with.”

Pyrrha was very grateful for that. She looks around before deciding to go with some padded cuffs. Initially she was a little confused why they were differently shaped, but her pretend-husband was happy to clear it up. And in short order, the Champion was spread eagle, her arms cuffed to her legs. It was a position Kutomba was more than happy to make use of. After all, she had said she wanted to use them. And what better use than to have Pyrrha spread open and looking up at him like she was a scared rabbit?

The lion puts the camera in Pyrrha’s hand, helping her get a good angle of herself. With a grunt of effort, his rut-hardened dick slid back into the bound redhead. She made no mystery of her feelings, as the Champion let out a moan a bit more breathlessly than usual. The pretend-wife leaned into Kutomba, feeling him fuck her hard as he stands in front of the bed. “Kutomba… oh, this feels so weird…” He smirks a bit, and starts to work on her neck again. She wasn’t flexible enough to close her limbs around him with how she was cuffed, the only negative to this situation as he began to walk out of the room. “This help--ah--helplessness, and having someone in co-control! It feels so odd and so  _ good _ !”

Back in the hallway, he pauses a moment to just stand there and ram up into her. The woman’s green eyes were unsteady, as was her grip. The stream mainly got a view of the lion’s tail when he was in, and the gap between them as he pulled back and walked to the master bedroom. “Glad you’re enjoying it! Tell me, you wanna lay down on your back or front, or something else?” He turns to sidle inside the master bedroom, giving Pyrrha a short reprieve. “And you can drop the camera. It is more than durable enough for a carpet landing.”

He didn’t watch, but the lion did hear the camera clatter on the carpeted floor. It actually managed to land with a good view of them from below. “My front… mmmy,” she mewled, almost unable to get the words out. “Take me from behind!” The redhead gave another moan, lifted off of him. She was turned around and set on the edge of the bed, and grins as she feels him slide back in. His grip on her hips was solid, and she could feel another orgasm coming up. As he praised her stamina, able to last with his rutting body, Pyrrha let out another loud moan as she came, her juices splashing out on the sheets. Her green eyes nearly closed for a nap on feeling him cum inside her again. But since it was only a little after lunch now, she wouldn’t go under just yet. The woman could definitely say that his hot white semen flooding her was one of the best parts of this experiment, and they were only a few days in too. “Mm… Can you fuck me against the wall?”

Kutomba nods. “Sure. Cuffs on still?” Pyrrha wanted them left on, though she hadn’t expected the lion to pull out and turn her over. His ribbed cock had her rolling her head as the Faunus lifted her up. It took a few steps before he had her pressed against the wall and began kissing Pyrrha again as he slowly moved in and out of her. It let the two feel each other better.

She pulls her mouth away from his, though their tongues were left tangled in the air for a moment before Pyrrha let out a groan. “Kutomba… in me again, please. Fill me up again!” She leaned back in, kissing him again. His rhetorical question about why he wouldn’t do so went unheard by her, as he began to thrust harder inside of Pyrrha. This and her still being bound led to the woman crumpling on him after her last orgasm, mixed with his own. It helped that he held her close too. “Ooohhh… I’ll be honest. I was having some doubts about this yesterday. But you definitely fucked them away then, and now.” She nuzzled into his neck with a grin, giving the skin a kiss. “This is rather good.”

After being freed and a short nap, Pyrrha decided to give the lion a blowjob before going to get a pick-me-up so she’d actually last the day. It was made a little harder by Kutomba playing with her breasts and clit, but he hadn’t distracted her too much. It was something that would keep her up for more than two or three blasts of cum, though it made some of the watchers skeptical because it was made with Dust. That was, until some watchers brought up they tried it while the cameras were steamed over as the pair went at it in a sauna. They found it worked wonders, and a few people even had Dust replacements. No one was able to see much in there, but the sounds were certainly very much appreciated since it seemed they went at it like rabbits in there.

On the start of the fourth day, it was only the glass shower door that was steamed up. Kutomba railed Pyrrha from behind, holding her arms to keep her steady as her tits were pressed up against it, the redhead’s nipples hard but smushed against the glass. Smacks echoed into the master bathroom as they coupled in there. The audience were quite appreciative of the sounds coming from the Champion. They spent some time getting clean again after they got down and dirty in the shower stall. This was also the first day the pair did anal. Inside the gym, they were almost doing a mating press though Pyrrha was resting on her shoulders more to give the lion a good angle.

Throughout these four days, Pyrrha occasionally texted Jaune about her performance. He wasn’t watching all the time, though one member of Team JNPR was looking at it through most of the day. And he told Pyrrha she was doing great! It was great practice he’d seen from her, though Ren was consistently surprised by the fact Kutomba was able to last so long. Nora was curious as to why that was. On learning that he has a medical condition that affected a very small number of Faunus and seemingly a smaller amount every generation, every member of Team JNPR was surprised. Their spearwoman found it intriguing,  _ and warmaiden wondered how well she hid her jealousy from her boys, _ and found enjoyment in it.

Kutomba himself had a lot of fun. Rutting the redhead four days straight was amazing! Normally, he’d go to sleep hard. But in this summer home, he could go to sleep flaccid and enjoy it! Though he would usually wake up hard and eager. It was a good thing Pyrrha didn’t mind waking up to him nibbling on her chest somehow. At least not so far, anyway. But on this fifth day, they learned that while they’d been going at it for a long time, his rut was not a cure-all. It just let him go much longer than the average man without getting any sex-related problems. He’d never gone through a full four days of rut that let him actually fuck for hours on end. So as the Huntress started bouncing on him on the couch, the lion hisses and asks her to get off quickly.

Thankfully, they managed to research that he just had a bit of rug burn, so to speak. There weren’t any easy ways to fix it here, since JNPR were all Huntsmen and Huntresses and able to recover from some things far easier than the average person, though they’d never gone for hours before, let alone days. And her parents’ own sex life was something Pyrrha didn’t want to contemplate, but they didn’t leave anything out where she could see it in that vein.

Kutomba huffed, his rut-hard cock still standing. “Well, guess we’re taking a rest today. Maybe tomorrow as well, according to the Dustnet.” He looks to a camera. “Sorry about that, viewers. But there are other ways to make her moan, so I can do that.”

While Pyrrha giggled a bit at hearing she’d probably get fingered and gone down on a lot, she had a different idea. “I have an idea to help fix this faster, actually. Would you let me do something to you?”

That got his yellow eyes to look at her curiously before the Faunus nods. The redhead moves off the couch, waiting for him to set down a water bottle. Placing her hand on his slightly fuzzy chest, Pyrrha closes her eyes. The camera didn’t pick up on what she was saying quietly, but his sharp ears did. And Kutomba was quite surprised, feeling much more energized a few seconds after she stopped talking. “There. I just unlocked your Aura, Kutomba. It should start healing you faster now, though your body will take a bit to acclimate to it. I’ve never heard of someone having it unlocked peacefully while so old before.” She gives him a grin as he chuckles. “So for now, we rest today and continue sex tomorrow?”

Kutomba was fine with that. “Man, I haven’t felt this energized since… hell, I don’t know when!” He stands up, and starts to move around. Something she and Jaune noted in the back of their heads was that the lion hadn’t glowed at all, not even half of what Pyrrha had when she’d had her own Aura unlocked. “Everything tingles. Is that normal?”

Pyrrha nods. “Let’s do some basic exercises. Work out some of that energy without making the burn worse.” Some of the older viewers gave the younger ones that complained about the fact the stream became an R-rated workout video some flak of their own. After all, how would they be connoisseurs of pornography if they couldn’t appreciate the start for a different generation? Overall, it was a restful day where the pretend-couple worked out energy without sex and cuddled while they weren’t eating or talking or working (they both had a lot of emails built up and now was a good time to look at them).

Come the next morning, Kutomba woke up feeling fantastic! His body wasn’t tingling, in fact he felt stronger than ever. He’d almost call this the greatest high if not for something under the blankets drawing his attention. Pyrrha was bobbing her head up and down his length. Green met yellow as she turned to look up at him...hang on. “Morning. It seems you’re in sync with your Aura now! It even made your cock a little bigger.”

She licks him as the lion realizes he wasn’t seeing the new layer of ribbing wrong. “Want to ride it? Blowjobs are fun and all, but if I want an honest idea of how I work now…” He wondered what sort of comparison there was between his length now and before. Kutomba would check out the video himself at some point. It would be an interesting one, he thought.

Pyrrha smiles, giving him one last lick. “Alright. Let’s see how it works now, shall we?” The redhead got up, the blankets falling away from her nude form, the young woman looking forward to this. Straddling the lion’s waist, she lines his cock up with her pussy. Lowering herself, she moaned as Pyrrha felt that extra set of barbs hit even more sensitive spots. She tilted her head back and moaned. “I think you’re thicker too.”

Her Aura disappeared… no, it dipped a little bit. Well, that didn’t matter much.

Kutomba groaned as he entered her pussy again. He grasped Pyrrha’s hips, letting the woman set the pace for now. The Aura enhancement had done more than make him bigger all around.  _ Feeling _ had been enhanced as well. This would take some getting used to. That in mind, he begins to slowly saw in and out of the woman riding him, panting lightly as his tail waves to the left. “Agh… Pyrrha…!”

The Champion nods. “Mm. Feels different, right? Like there’s more to you now?” Her thighs clapped lightly against his waist as Pyrrha went slowly to start. Still, Brothers above, his Aura made her want to go faster because it felt quite tantalizing. Where Jaune’s was more akin to a warm hug, Kutomba’s felt like it was embracing her and readying her for sex. “I know it’s usually reversed, but tell me when I can go faster.”

He watched her, yellow eyes not quite wild yet. But as the seconds passed, that familiar glow enters them along with something darker that made his eyes look almost golden. “...little faster now.” It took a bit before they were about half as fast as usual. Kutomba flooded her with a lot more seed than normal too. His back arched up a bit as Pyrrha got to feel her womb get filled again, and something else with it.

The redhead came alongside him again. However, rather than a dizzying mix of ecstasy, her eyes fluttered as Pyrrha felt his orgasm fill her insides along with a mixture of their Auras enter her body. Since this hadn’t happened to her before, a second orgasm crashed right into the first one. She threw her head back, yelling “KUTOMBA!” happily.

The lion grinned. With easy movements, he flipped them on the bed so he was on top of her again. “My turn.” He pulls out before the head was about to slip… and begins railing the redhead.

Now he was more like Herac. But the extensions around them made up a big part of the difference. It wasn't long before Kutomba found his normal rhythm again, just, stronger. With some attacking to her neck, as he wanted to mark Pyrrha. He'd nibbled and sucked before, but now?  _ Now _ he would give her hickies.

He felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist. She pulled him closer and ensured he wouldn’t pull away. The rocking of the bed matched the sound of his balls slapping her ass. Pyrrha’s fingers dug into his back, and unlike before she didn’t leave marks. Well, she did, but they didn’t last long. Aura was a powerful thing indeed. “Brothers… Your Aura is making me wetter!” She moaned into his hair. “It’s like it makes me want to fuck more.”

Kutomba blinked. “That’s possible? I didn’t know you Huntresses could feel Aura like that.” Even as he spoke, the man didn’t stop. He knew doing that would be stupid, for both of them. As he kept pounding into her, his Aura focused instinctively in his hips. What had been sore after four days of hard activity and a day of rest loosened up. The lion began to attack her insides more aggressively than before, groaning and reaching up to grasp one of her tits roughly.

It didn’t take long before the pair were doing the mating press once more. Pyrrha’s ankles rested on his shoulders as Kutomba fucked her. She had cum again and again, his Aura drawing hers and then ejaculating it back into her. Since it was her Aura, it bypassed her normal defenses and invaded her system. And his own erotic Aura made her more lustful.

Not that Kutomba knew this. He just fucked Pyrrha as hard and fast as he could. And the lion found that pouring his loads into her was a much more satisfying experience now.

And this was all before breakfast! With his Aura powering him alongside his normal rut, Kutomba didn't stop having sex with Pyrrha while they went downstairs. Or got breakfast ready. Or even while eating. Though he did slow down, not wanting her to spill anything during prep or actually eating.

But the viewers got to see an entirely different show now.

By the end of breakfast the two had cum countless times. The number of orgasms they had fed into each other kept them supercharged and extremely horny. Pyrrha wasn’t even close to passing out, quite the change from normal.

Kutomba tilted his head as he kept hold of Pyrrha’s chest, keeping her upright so she could do the dishes and keep her legs wrapped around his waist, letting him do her from behind again. “...weren’t you in need of a nap after half of the loads I’ve shot into you?” And that was discounting the fact the nap she’d have taken after their initial romp upstairs, come to think of it.

He reaches around, teasing at her clit again. Kutomba had learned a few ways she enjoyed it, but the lion enjoyed his experiments. Did his partner like it when he pulled this? Pinched that? Twisted, turned, just touched in general? And given how often he'd mostly just smashed into her clit, it was fun to see Pyrrha's reactions to these different actions.

Pyrrha clenched her legs as she felt a jolt of pleasure go through her body. She loved it when he rubbed her clit, that always gave the best reaction. Pinching came next and then licking after. Pulling didn't do much for her. Her green eyes met his yellow as she had an idea. "Ah...mmm… fuck… I think part of your...gah...Semblance is the answer." She came as he came again and she felt energized and even hornier. "I feel you taking some of my Aura and then every time you cum you shoot it back into me mixed with yours. Energizing me and making me so much more horny."

Kutomba nodded. "I see. That's... pretty darn cool! So I guess we won't need as many breaks, huh." He took a quick swig of water before holding the same bottle out to Pyrrha. She was his loving housewife of six days now, so they'd gotten past silly things like not sharing water bottles or the like.

The lion grabbed hold of her stomach, feeling those abs that Pyrrha had cultivated for years. "You hear that, ladies? I'd be surprised if you weren't a little jealous. Heck, I know just about any man watching would be!" He grinned at the camera, and started to slowly pull out of Pyrrha.

"Say, why don't we go over to the training room? I want to try something I saw someone else doing once. It looked a bit like a reverse mating press, with the lady in that normal pose but the guy faced her ass instead of bending over her." Kutomba slides back in as the dishes finished being cleaned.

Pyrrha slowly nodded her head as she stood up. it was like she was on a hundred energy drinks right now. "Sure. On the mat again?" Pyrrha grinned. The two walked over to the gym, Kutomba grasping her ass the entire time. She still enjoyed his large hands.

Once there, Pyrrha did a few stretches first, not wanting to hurt herself in a weird position. The redhead then laid down and waited for him. "Shall we try?"

Kutomba did his own stretching alongside her. While they hadn't done any odd poses for him yet, the lion made sure to keep limber. Even with the Aura normalized in circulation, he wouldn't fall out of habit. That was just asking for trouble.

When Pyrrha laid down, he walked over to stand over her torso. "Alright. Legs up." It didn't take much before he had her bent double. Before he slides in once more, Kutomba moves his tail down to tickle at her nose. Or at least her face in general. His yellow eyes glow mischievously as he looks down at her between their groins.

Pyrrha slapped the tail tuft lightly. "Hey none of that," Pyrrha pouted. "You know that tickles and it makes it hard to have sex."

The redhead had lined up his cock with her pussy more directly as she spoke. She gripped the mat and waited for him to enter her. Honestly, this entire hour was just a large buzz of energy and pleasure. Maybe she could teach Jaune how to do this too?

Kutomba laughed a little, moving some purple hair from his face as his tail went back to its normal position. The lion slides into Pyrrha and lets out a pleased sigh. Her pussy was a glove he enjoyed slipping into. As he starts working up to their normal rhythm, an idea comes to him. So it takes a little bit longer for the lion to reach that speed and power. After all, he was focusing his Aura into his cock. Which… felt like there was something wanting to come out that wasn’t his seed. But for the moment, it just made his shaft a bit warmer than usual.

Pyrrha groaned happily. The feeling of his cock was a little different than before. The rubbing of it inside her was beginning to feel better. Was it warmer? Brothers, it felt so good! “Mmm… this position feels good too. Whoever you marry is going to be so lucky.”

He grins a little. “I’ll be lucky to marry. Already thirty, and not even a steady girlfriend. And these types of interviews and vacations only happen once in a blue moon for me!" He gives Pyrrha's ass a spank before using the marvelous globe as a handhold for faster movement. “What about you, Pyrrha? I’ve seen you talkin’ to Jaune, but it isn’t ever very long the last few days.” He figures there’s no chance she’d really say yes to this, especially while in school. “Maybe there’s a chance you’d want to have my cubs after this?”

...oh, Brothers. The thought of making this redhead carry his kid was intoxicating. It brought Kutomba up to his usual speed and power much more quickly.

Pyrrha moaned, feeling her body shake as he continued to fuck her raw and hard. It was addicting, but she still very much enjoyed Jaune’s cock  _ better _ namely because they were in love. There was nothing wrong with the lion, but she just preferred Jaune more. Even as she had another orgasm and started to pump Kutomba from it. “N-No thanks.”

“Alright. In that case… I’ll just have as much fun as I can. You’re free to join me!” Kutomba grins as he holds both her ass cheeks. This wasn't quite as fun as the other guy had made it seem, but this lion also liked seeing at least the back of his partner's head. Having some measure of her reaction beyond sound was always good. All the same, Pyrrha's orgasm pushed his cock into another, his sperm charged with Aura, more his own than hers though the mix was still present. And if his cock was warmer, his seed was definitely hotter inside.

Pyrrha moaned loudly, orgasming again. With the Aura mix more heavily favoring Kutomba, she didn’t get an energy boost from it. The warmth pooled in her womb, giving her a feeling like something was slightly off but she didn’t care at the moment. Indeed, she just grinned as she shifted a little on the mat. “That felt better than usual. But, shall we take a break to shower and look at some emails quickly?”

The employed lion nods. He should probably stop ghosting the people he worked for. But he has a bit of fun first, pulling out while keeping Pyrrha bent up like this. Some of his seed seeped out of her, falling towards the woman’s face. It made her laugh a little as she felt his thicker cum splatter on her face. There’d be time to wipe it off later. They agreed to meet up in thirty minutes, taking separate showers for the second time in as many days.

When they reconvened later, it didn’t take long to realize his Aura-enhanced body meant more places and times where they had sex all over her house. And outside. The balcony was in need of a new chair after a romp out there, as he'd suspected. The chairs on the back porch were sturdy enough they didn’t need replacing yet.

Kutomba had used his new trick of pushing Aura into his cock sparingly. The first day. But then he started to experiment with it. Every time he did, it was inside Pyrrha's pussy. Like how he'd made the barbs vibrate, or wiggle.

A couple days into the second week, after setting up the handheld camera in his car, and a towel because getting semen, sweat or girlcum out of his nice seats was quite the hassle, they took to it in there. Kutomba can’t help teasing Pyrrha as the redhead's chest faced the camera. "Is it just me, or are these bigger? I think you'll need to get some bigger bras after this."

The Champion laughed a little, feeling his giant hand now less able to hold her in his whole grip but it was a near thing. She was sat on his lap like a lover, and kissed his neck. “I blame you.” She grinned at her pretend-husband. With their position, she was able to hotdog him some. “Do you know how many hormones you’ve shot into me?” Pyrrha pointed at those bigger tits, her stomach, and her ass. “You’ve been pumping me with Aura-enhanced cum over and over so much that my body is reacting. Jaune can do this too but we’ve been rutting nonstop for days now.”

He blinked. "Uhhh... No. I don't know what you mean." He reached up to feel at Pyrrha's abdomen. Kutomba didn't know what was being talked about now, but her sixpack was definitely a good feel. "Mind explaining for us who don't know what Aura can do?" The lion quite enjoyed the hotdogging. Pyrrha hadn't only done it here, but it certainly seemed a bit more intimate here in his car. His other hand comes up, weighing her tit and the nail of his middle finger teasing her nipple a tiny bit.

Pyrrha laughed. “Oh right, you don’t know,” the redhead hummed. She gently rubbed his chest and moaned softly at the light teasing. “Aura has two uses when it comes to sex. The first is to make an aura condom when you’re out of condoms. The other is to basically make the semen stronger. For you it seems to make me hornier and has been pumping up my hormone activity.”

...the abs were just around what she'd been motioning at, huh. Pyrrha had been gesturing at her womb. That would explain a hormone jump though. "Really? Weird. Dunno why that'd be the case. This is just day... four? Of me having an active Aura.” Kutomba gives her boob a squeeze. "Well, think these changes will go back to normal? Or are you stuck with a sexier body, Pyrrha?" He thrusts up between her cheeks, his ribbing vibrating against her skin.

“Hmm,” Pyrrha hummed. “I think I’m going to be stuck with it given that we’ve been fucking nonstop for days. I haven’t had time for my body to reset. Because something similar happened to me with Jaune but not to this extent.” She lifts up, slipping Kutomba from her ass cheeks and adjusting herself. Green eyes glance at the camera that had been focused mostly on her tits so far. “Why not take some POV shots? A producer told me the audience would like that.”

He nods, grinning. “Sure. Just gimme a second…” Even as he got the camera ready so that he could show Pyrrha’s full upper body, she began descending in his car. Instead of riding his waist though, the redhead knelt with her dampened core resting on a towel on the floor as she started to lick his cock. “Oh, there’s the good stuff.”

Kutomba aimed the handheld camera at her, watching with a smirk. “Mmmm, honey~ Your cock tastes delicious! I can’t get enough of it, baby~” It was hard to miss the glitter of laughter in her green eyes as Pyrrha put on a breathy voice for that. She starts to swirl her tongue around his helmet, grinning lightly up at him. “That’s what the porn stars say, right?”

His tight chest rumbled with some laughter. “A few. But I doubt the viewers here want a porn star. I know  _ I _ certainly don’t. I’ve got the best possible partner here!” He boops her nose. “My lovely wife who’s going to drink up everything.”

She gave a chuckle at that, though the touch on her nose drew Nora to mind. “Of course, dear.” With that, she began to suck on his cock, one hand moving to gently fondle his sac. As she worked deeper onto him, Pyrrha thought she could feel… something coming off of his body. It wasn’t anything she’d be able to label right now but she made a mental note of it.

Or would have, if Kutomba’s cock hadn’t started to vibrate in her mouth. Not just the cock, but the ribbing around it. Pyrrha didn’t know she could feel pleasure from doing this too! It was just a bit of a shame he wasn’t big enough to fuck her tits and mouth at the same time. Rather, he’d made her too round for that, seeing as her tits pressed against the car seat quite heavily right now. And the warmth of his phallus was quite nice as well. Then the lion grabbed her head from behind, and her eyes widened as he started to pull and push on her head. It didn’t take long for her red hair to become a bit of a blurring streak on camera, occasionally letting out a moan around him, but the quick progress to being facefucked wasn’t too bad. She’d had worse.

Once he came, she slowly moved off of him. Turning her green eyes on the camera, Pyrrha lets out an “Aaaaaahhhh.” as she shows off just how much Kutomba gave her. Closing her mouth, she takes a moment to enjoy how Aura enhancement had made him a lot thicker to drink. Not like a smoothie or anything, thankfully, but it wasn’t just a puddle in her mouth. Opening her mouth again, the lion Faunus lets out a groan as she shows off her empty mouth. “Your cum has been tasting a lot better. That fruit mix is working well.”

He nods, patting his lap. “Indeed it has. I wonder how many ladies have made it a part of their man’s permanent diet?” Kutomba chuckles, figuring it was just a few. And in the grand scheme of Remnant’s populace, it was. But enough women had changed up their sex prep that even over the course of this two week stream, some men had started to drink fruity alcohol without being made fun of by their friends.

\-----------

_ Nora grinned at Ren, who was drinking the concoction right now, even as the chat bar on the side exploded with women textually screaming their thanks. It gave him stamina AND made him taste better. Why wouldn’t she have thanked Pyrrha for helping her come up with it so long ago? Jaune only drank it occasionally, as his own sperm tasted surprisingly good normally. The fruit mix was a bonus for the Arc son, though he had a theory about it and was not very happy with how it painted a few people he knew… _

\-----------

But even so, Kutomba wasn’t about to kiss Pyrrha given he had no want to taste his own seed. And she had been very accommodating about his preference. They probably should have brought a water bottle out here but the thought had slipped both their minds it seemed.

The redhead giggled as she got up and lined his cock up with her pussy. Slowly, she lowered down onto him, moaning out as she felt herself take on the shape of his cock again. They had been fucking so often that Pyrrha was sure she could recognize his cock just by smell alone. Only Ren and Jaune had managed such feats before. As she started to bounce up and down, her thighs clapping against his, the warmth that had been flooding his waist disappeared. It didn’t take long before she felt something poking her backside, though she ignored it for a bit. Once it became unbearable to not look at though, she moved her gaze over her shoulder. Kutomba, not knowing what she was looking at, tilted the camera over her shoulder. And according to the screen, his eyes widened. After all, there was an ethereal, golden cock making its way into Pyrrha’s ass. “Is that your Semblance?”

Keeping a firm grip on her hip, the lion pulled the camera back to watching her body move as she fucked herself on him. “Ah, fuck… I… I think so!” Kutomba groaned as he felt both Pyrrha’s pussy and ass on his dick. The flesh-and-blood one was still vibrating and rubbing inside of her, with the copy doing exactly the same though at an angle where the redhead did not need to adjust herself. Handy.

Something that neither of them knew just yet was that his normal cock was covered in the same Aura that composed the replica, though it was more an outline right now than the sleeve that could be made.

Not caring if he left a bruise on her hip, or how many he had with the amount of times they’d gone at it, Kutomba starts to pull her to him instead of sitting passively. The purplet watches as Pyrrha reacts to both of his dicks fucking up into her. His rut was very insistent on his acting now, and if Pyrrha was okay with it, why deny them both?

Said redhead, meanwhile, was feeling her world be rocked. She didn’t have a massive cock in her after all. She had two! The Champion was nearly collapsing on her pretend-husband from surprise and pleasure, but she pushed herself against Kutomba and moaned loudly. The entire car was shaking from his pace, as was Pyrrha. “I’m going to lose my mind!”

Growling some as he feels her hands on his shoulders, Kutomba moves them around so he was atop the Huntress. His golden eyes watched her, the camera aimed to catch her body being rocked and her face being nearly broken from how good it felt. He grinned, pounding into Pyrrha’s cunt as if his life depended on it. Straightening up as much as he could in the car, the lion let the audience see and hear her reaction as he put his back into the rhythm. Another growl came out of him as Kutomba thrust deep and came into her, liquid flying out of his normal cock while pure Aura jolted up Pyrrha’s asshole.

She screamed bloody murder, coming alongside him. Her whole body went stiff as a board when the orgasm hit. Both her ass and pussy were vices on the cocks in them and the redhead was sure that if the cum wasn’t energizing, she would have passed out.

The camera meanwhile saw Pyrrha’s pleasured face, and for a moment her eyes rolled back unable to do anything. And of course Kutomba kept going, driving Pyrrha even deeper into lust filled madness. It didn’t take much longer at all for his third orgasm of the session to hit, though she’d gone through much more. If he’d taken in more air, he might have roared out instead of just groaning. And the Champion was almost a limpet as what she thought was a cannonball of sperm flooding her cunt. It was only the Aura being shot into her from below that kept her awake still.

It all just made her more and more sensitive, making Pyrrha cum again and again. And this time, she couldn’t pass out due to all the energy coursing through her. And despite his efforts, Kutomba’s car was getting very wet as she squirted all over it.

At some point, they’d moved out of the car. Green eyes were almost unseeing as Pyrrha felt him take her from behind again, his flesh and Aura cocks having nearly the same angle now. But that didn’t make the pleasure stop. And then he managed to get them both into her pussy, which was a very different sensation than when he’d fucked her with Aura pumped directly into his cock. As they came together again, Mistral’s Four-Time Champion and Invincible Woman felt one large orgasm ravage her body… and blacked out.

She wasn’t exhausted at all, she’d wake up later feeling fine. No, her body had been hit with too much pleasure. Even still, the stream nearly stalled out from the way the audience enjoyed the lion ravaging the fair Maiden. And the faces Pyrrha made, this part of the video would be downloaded and replayed many times over the years. Unknown to the average person was just how much Kutomba would get a bonus for this session.

Speaking of the lion, he was still randy as all get out after she blacked out. So while he did carry Pyrrha inside, he continued to fuck her unconscious form on the dinner table. His libido hadn’t been slaked like other times he’d put her under through sex. By the time the Champion woke up, she’d see he was holding her legs high and wide. And he’d flooded her quite a bit while she’d been out of it too.

The next days were quiet. Comparatively, at least. Kutomba was building up to something, Pyrrha could tell that much from how he didn’t energize her much a couple days later. Still, she enjoyed his experiments with the ethereal cocks. It was a very invigorating experience. Though he seemed to take a bit longer in the bathroom some nights than others…

But eventually, their last day together came. And he had to leave before lunch, though that was still a big window of time. Deciding to bookend their honeymoon after breakfast, the pair were on the balcony where it all started. Pyrrha, nude and only a little slimmer under her boobs and over her waist since her body had absorbed a lot of Aura-enhanced sperm, smiled a little sadly at the ocean. She was going to miss this.

Moving some hair out of her face, her green eyes turn to Kutomba standing next to her. “It was quite fun while it lasted. Do you want to make this special?”

Nodding, he waves a hand for her to follow him. Sitting on the intact chair, he pulls Pyrrha towards him. “After I’m all the way in, just wait a bit. I have an idea I’ve been building up.” He groans a little as she obliges. The redhead felt him steal one more bit of her Aura, though the purplet also gave her nipples a lick before kissing Pyrrha deeply. She enjoyed it, almost bringing her arms around his neck before Kutomba leaned back. He had her arms stay at her sides before the lion focused.

It took a moment before Pyrrha jolted, feeling something solid between her ass cheeks. It was followed by something familiar filling her asshole. “Wait, how many did you… mmmm…” She looked down, feeling Kutomba steal some more of her Aura as his hands came up to her tits, holding them tight against another ethereal cock between them. The redhead opened her mouth, and was pleasantly surprised when he pushed another schlong down her mouth and throat. And then another pair snaked into her hands, which actually came up so she was aiming them at her face. This was quite a sultry sendoff!

Though Kutomba was only able to do this because of his rut going on, ending really. His instincts were crying out for one more big push to try and get this woman with child, even if there was part of him that felt oddly satisfied.

The lion Faunus grunted as he started to move his hips. The ghostly cocks all over Pyrrha mimicked him, causing her to moan out. Her eyes closed, taking it all in. She was being facefucked, assfucked, normally fucked, boobfucked, giving two handjobs, AND being hotdogged! It was like being gangbanged by one man. One very animalistic man who felt a need to mark his territory, not that either of them realized that was what was meant to happen here.

Kutomba groaned as his hips smacked up against her. “Agh, Pyrrha…! This is great!” His hands played with her nipples even as he kept her breasts tight on his copied dick. His ridges were vibrating, giving the woman some more enjoyment inside and out.

It was a struggle, not flooding Pyrrha endlessly. If Kutomba let himself, it'd just be his own normal cock after feeding Pyrrha her own Aura again. And that...

...why would that be bad? It wasn't like that wouldn't be satisfying in itself. He pinches her nipples, the lion glancing her over. Ah, screw it. He'd just have to do that other thing to someone else. If he had the kinda prep for it.

So without much mess, he lets it all wash over him. The heat and squeeze of her ass cheeks, her snug asshole, the calloused but gentle hands, Pyrrha's throat and mouth with her talented tongue (that mostly just twitched right now actually), her soft breasts... and the crushing glove of her cunt. And the lion roars out.

His cocks all shoot Pyrrha's own Aura back out onto and into her, the familiar energy seeping back in without issue. The only construct that gave her any semen was in the champion's throat, copying the real member inside her pussy. These two worked to fill her up from either end.

Slowly, she felt them dissipate until just two were left. They were almost keeping Pyrrha straight up on top of him, and Kutomba grins as he feels the one in her mouth start to pull out slowly. Meanwhile, his own dick was starting to finish this first load of the finale.

Pyrrha felt all her stolen Aura be dumped buck into her tired body. It was like a jolt of lightning and it made her cum at least twice. Not only that but the one in her mouth just kept pumping until it pulled out of her. This let her screams of pleasure and ecstasy fill the air. She almost collapsed from the shock of her orgasms rocking her mind!

The lion hums to the tune of her enjoyment. Music to his ears. Kutomba made sure Pyrrha didn’t fall off the chair, or him, after she came down from her high. He pulled the woman close so she laid on his chest instead, taking a moment to smell her hair.

The stream ended on Pyrrha’s explosive climax from his one-man-gangbang. A producer took over the stream, thanking the audience for attending for two long weeks of voyeurism. But on the balcony, Kutomba rubbed her back. He was still inside her... “...how does one more slow ride sound?”

Pyrrha nods carefully. “Yes. One last one.” Instead of quick and heavy bounces, the redhead slowly lifted herself and back down. It was more sensual than lewd as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Her chest on his, the two began to kiss. This wasn’t fucking, this was making love. One last round between “husband and wife.”

After all the rampant sex, barely slowing down except for a few things, this... was nice. Kutomba lazily kisses her back, feeling Pyrrha's body and pushing in and out in sync with her. No vibrations, no movements from his ribbing. Though the Aura in his cock kept it warm.

Despite what she'd said in the car, the lion hadn't stopped using that method. He leans back, purple hair spreading a bit on the chair as he groans. His last load lets loose inside the redhead, making Pyrrha cum at the same time. "...man, Jaune is a lucky guy. I hope he knows that."

The ‘divorced’ woman laid on his chest, laughing a little as her pussy greedily took in his semen. “He knows. He’s been texting all the time saying he can’t wait to do everything we did. And experiment.”

After getting dressed, they made sure Kutomba had everything he needed to take. Plus a souvenir from her, the redhead blushing as she watched him pocket the lacy red thong she’d worn for him one night. A crew would be by later in the week to remove the webcams from her home. Sharing one last kiss, Pyrrha waved as the lion Faunus walked to his car, tail trying to droop and curl all at once.

\-----------

\-----------

\-----------

Kutomba looks at his emails, sitting at his home desk. He raises an eyebrow, seeing one from a name he hadn’t talked to since kissing her goodbye. “Now what could Pyrrha possibly want with… I got her pregnant?!”

\-----------

\-----------

\-----------

\-----------

\-----------

\-----------

In a hospital in Vale, Jaune Arc bit his knuckle as he watched the lion named Zambarau head into the room where Pyrrha was giving birth. The pair had said that they had a name ready, and he’d been a sounding board for what would happen. But that didn’t mean he enjoyed seeing the Faunus who’d gotten his now fiancee pregnant go in to a room only he should have access to…

Not much longer later, JNR received news that Pyrrha’s son had arrived. His name was Kymba.


End file.
